The invention relates in general to the parallel reproduction of multichannel audio signals in different audio zones in a passenger compartment of a vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to automatic adaptation of individual audio zones for the reproduction of multichannel audio signals in the passenger compartment of the vehicle.